Saving Your Speices
by strong man
Summary: So here's the summery, the Yellowback fusilier population is dying so it's up to Splash and Jerome to mate to rebuild their spieces whitch will result in them becoming closer. His friends have no idea and that what's troubling to Splash, but Jerome help build his confidence up to help him deal his struggles with parenthood.


_**This is my first fic of the Netflix original, Splash and Bubbles.**_

_**Description: I recently watched one episode, and that was all that I needed to see the chemistry between the two **_

_**Date:**_ January 18

_**Pairing:**_ Splash/Jerome **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **M

Splash and his friends were swimming around, playing tag until Splash was feeling sort of not himself like something was going on in his stomach, so he stopped. "Splash, are you okay? Bubbles asked after stopping then her and others came to his aid. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? The Yellowback fusilier said, not wanting to make his friends worry. "I don't know" the dragon fish looked to the others who are just concerned then back at him "we're scared that you may be a loner," She thought after experiencing strange things with him lately like talking more about Jerome. "So what, we were catching up and what do you meaning about me being a loner? I have no clue, but you need to talk to us about this if it's getting serious. "Guys, I assure you that I'm fine, maybe I just need time to myself," He said before going off alone.

"Alright," Dunk said and all swan away together except Bubbles, she sensed that something was going between him and Jermone, so she just watched him go off. "Bubbles, are you coming? Ripple asked, facing her. The dragon fish knows that Splash will ask for help when needed, but this was not one of those problems and sighed then turned to her friend before they swam away, but Bubbles is not going give up so easily like the others. "Hey, you think that Splash may have a little crush on his old-class mate? Dunk asked. "Don't be ridiculous, he's just really close with him, that's all?" She said, tuning out the reality of this situation.

**(0)**

Splash was depressed as he went through the seaweed that he and Jerome said they'd use this as their secret hideout. He waited for his boyfriend which they had started a romantic relationship just a few days ago after discovering that their population is dying. "Dang, how am I going to break the news to him, he's been wanting me to tell my friends since the start" He was even more depressed until his beautiful Yellowback Fusilier came along which made him blush as well as smile. "Hey, beautiful" Jerome swam up and greeted him with a nuzzle on the side. "I missed you, sweetie," He said after the release, he often would feel miserable, but once Jerome had entered his life, he's been more proud. "So, did you tell your friends about us? He asked. Splash didn't like lying, especially to his former classmate turned boyfriend, so he made an alternative answer. "No, but I promise that I'll tell them eventually" He quickly said. "Good cause it's not healthy to keep secrets from your friends and lying is even worse, it could result in them losing conference in you" Splash listened to his words, but all he was seeing is that sexy mouth.

"I see" the two stayed silent until it was dead quiet and Jermone slowly swam up to his ear and whispered, "I think I'm ready" Splash blinked twice "Am I ready for this, it's only been ten days? He said to himself. Jerome backed up and displayed a grin on his face like he was urging to have sex with him. "You ready or do you wanna wait a couple more days? Splash was betting that this is a now or die situation "Jerome, not that I don't want to, but can we start slow" He said, getting butterflies in his stomach. "Anything for my lover," He said with those glassy eyes while swimming up inside his personal bubble. Fuck, does my breath smell bad? He didn't have time to test it, and yet he was feeling hesitant, so he went along with his eyes closed and hoped for the best. Jerome tilted his head to the left to get the most out of it.

Splash felt his tongue enter his mouth and as it moved, his own was just waiting to jump in "This is odd cause this relationship is brand to us" he thought as he looked at his gorgeous angle fish who was enjoying this very much judging by his excitement "But he's willing to show him how much he did love him. "That was the key answer, having a romantic relationship means to show how much you're willing to spend the rest of your life with your boyfriend or girlfriend. He was worried about messing this up "we're the last of our kind" He joined and closed his eyes. Moans covered over the sounds of tongue tasting, and it was a sweet aroma like his own heart was filling with his boyfriends. "Mmm, it tastes delightful," he said through his mind" I wonder if his cock tases the same? The passionate kiss lasted as long as they wanted or at last until Jerome felt that his sweetie was all good and ready then they slowly pulled away, leaving behind a small trail of spit swapping.

"I'm ready," Splash said after taking a deep breath, and Jerome smiled "Thanks" before he approached one of his fins and began fertilizing them. "Umm, what're you doing? Splash was very confused because not only it didn't go the way he had expected, but he hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. "I'm playing the role of a female" He stopped and looked at him" you know, I'm gonna lay some eggs so we can be a family." Laying eggs, we've only been dating for a few days, and you're talking about having a family? He sounded shocked and frightened. "Jerome, I'm very flattered, but this is going too fast," He said with a hint of hastening. "I know this is a big step for both of us, but if we don't reproduce soon, then our species will fade fast.

Splash thought about what he said, and he makes an excellent valid point in all this "Guess I'm gonna be a father" He said, giving this thing a chance. "That's the spirit" He was overjoyed to hear him say that "Now, let's find you a private cave" He swan down to the ocean floor in search for one deep enough, unknowing how many eggs there are going to be while Splash's mind was racing, but he did understand. "Me, being a father" It was a lot to take in and being the same species, it is mandatory that he has this memorized all the way through. He swam down and caught up to his beautiful mate "Jerome, if our species is at stake here, we must be together. "I know" He stopped like they were the only ones in the ocean. "That means we aren't gonna be able to see our friends' Splash stopped. "At least not until the hatchings come," He said. Splash had spent so much time with his friends that he had forgotton the meaning of family.

Jerome can tell that he was getting a headache so he decided to comfort him "Look, if he makes you feel any better, I'll sleep with you every night" He said, trying to ease his pain. He always did love him as his classmate "How does that sound? "You were always the one I ever looked up too for advice. He smiled at that. "You know what, let's get these eggs hatched," He said, feeling very confident and inspired. Jerome nodded and resumed his search with Splash by his side this time. He was still on the fence about telling his friends though Jerome probably got that covered through a lot was going through his mind now with children on the way, giving him more to think about.

_**You can say that the gayest fact about fish inspired me; when hermaphrodites is when fish are born male or female, they have reproductive organ, that means that they can change their gender anytime if they please, but in an honest trailer of Finding Nemo, when a female dies then the males must turn male and mate with the same sex in line, I don't know if this is general to all though it did make a lot of people ask question. The best answer I can give you is that the ocean is still a mystery yet to be discovered.**_


End file.
